


Whiskey Neat

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets a handsome green-eyed man at a bar. Things get (kinda) heated when they go back to his motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Neat

You were sitting in a bar and sipping on a beer, relaxing while enjoying some much needed alone time. Except, you weren’t really alone. About a dozen strangers were with you in the bar. You had already been hit on by two men, but you politely rejected them, as you really weren’t looking for anything other than an alcohol buzz. You had finished your first beer, and was about to order a second when the bar tender placed a pink drink in a martini glass in front of you.

“Sorry, but I didn’t order this,” you told him, sliding the fruity smelling concoction away.

“I know,” the bartender replied. “Some guy told me to give it to you.”

“Which guy?” you asked as you looked around.

“Me,” a deep voice answered from behind you.

The man who spoke sat down in the empty seat beside you and gave you a cocky smile. He was tall and muscular and had a gorgeous face, but that wasn’t what held your attention. It was his eyes. You’d never seen greener eyes, and at that moment, those eyes were focused solely on you. You had to admit, he was definitely the best looking guy in the bar.

“Hi,” he began as he extended his hand out to shake yours.

“Hi,” you echoed back, smiling softly. “Umm, thanks for the drink, but it’s really not my thing.”

“Really? Damn, I had you pegged as a cosmo girl. Alright, what’s your drink?” he called the bartender back over to you. “A martini? Smirnoff Ice? Sex on the Beach?”

The bartender looked to you for your order. “Whiskey, neat. Please.” You had always preferred the hard stuff to the sweeter drinks.

“Alright then. I admire a woman who knows her liquor,” the green eyed man smirked at you. “So, tell me about yourse—“

“Look, I’m flattered by the attention, but I’m not interested,” you cut him off.

He looked genuinely shocked. “Hey, I’m not hitting on you or anything, I just noticed that you were alone, and I’m alone, so I figured we could be alone together?”

You thought on this for a moment. “Sure, why not?” you answered. He smiled a huge, dazzling smile before ordering another whiskey for himself and then turning back to you.

“So, how come a guy like you is at this bar all alone?” you interrogated.

“Well, I’m just passing through town with my brother and we stopped to stay at a motel close-by. He ditched me to go to the library to do nerd things and now here I am. Talking to you,” he explained. “What about you? Why are you alone?”

“Long story short, I’ve had a rough day. Or, more like a rough week. I was just having some me time until you oh so rudely interrupted,” you teased.

“I’ve been there. Wanna tell me about it?” he offered.

“Wow,” you remarked. “You really don’t seem like the ‘share your feelings’ type of guy.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not, but sometimes I make exceptions.” He gave you another smile.

You spent the next hour talking about nothing in particular. Neither of you got into personal details, but the more you talked, the more you noticed yourselves inching towards each other.

 “Can I say something? And please don’t take it the wrong way,” the man asked you after a while.

You hesitated for a second, but then gave in. “Sure,” you nodded.

“You’re very beautiful,” he told you, staring directly into your Y/E/C eyes. You laughed and shook your head, denying his words.

“No, I’m serious. You’re really beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

Usually, a compliment like that would make you cringe, but you could tell by the way he was looking at you that he meant it. You were dressed in a simple black tank top and plain blue jeans, yet you felt sexy and confident every time his green eyes so much as glanced at you.

“Hey,” you said as you finished the rest of your second glass of whiskey. “What do you say we get out of here?” You ran your fingers along his arm.

He reached to you and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “You sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you confirmed. “You said your motel was close, right?”

*******************************

 “This is your car?” you asked him as he led you to the black Chevy Impala.

“Yep,” he answered with pride. “That’s my Baby.”

“Your ‘Baby’,” you repeated.

“Yeah…” he said, giving you a wary look. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Uh oh. A guy in a love affair with his car. Typical. “Nothing!” you insisted, not wanting to offend him. “Nothing. It’s fine. It’s just…it seems a little old to be your baby.”

He had opened the passenger door halfway before turning back to you. “Hey! She’s not old, she’s a classic. And no knocking my car.” His tone was serious and his eyes were slightly squinted in a half glare. You would have thought he was pissed if it wasn’t for the smile playing on his lips.

“Alright, fine,” you complied, raising your hands in surrender. “It’s a really nice car. Really.”

The small smile on his lips spread to the rest of his face as he opened the door for you, very gentleman-like. A few seconds later, he got into the driver’s seat and slid the keys into the ignition, but he didn’t start the car. A look of confusion settled on his face before he spoke.

“Just one last thing,” he said, turning to you. “What did you say your name was again?” You could tell that he was trying to be as polite as possible, though forgetting a person’s name is usually the first strike on anyone’s hook-up scoreboard. Lucky for him, the two of you hadn’t exchanged names at all, and you had decided to use your real name with this stranger.

“I didn’t,” you smiled at him and reached your hand out to shake his for the second time that night. “It’s Y/N.”

The man smirked at you in a very devil-may-care fashion and said “Hi Y/N.”

He clasped your extended hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he gently pulled you close to him. Before you could realize what was happening, your lips came into contact with his own plush mouth. He moved his lips against your own, and you responded by opening your mouth to him, allowing your tongues to mingle together. You couldn’t tell if the whiskey you still tasted was from him or you, and you didn’t care.

You nipped and sucked while your hands ran along the rough stubble of his law and then threaded through his soft hair. His hands were respectful but intimate, brushing along your sides to settle on your hips. Through the heated haze, you could feel your heart thumping wildly and since you were pressed up against his chest, you could feel that his heart was doing the same. Suddenly, he pulled back to look at you, leaving you breathless and aching for more.

“I’m Dean.”

*******************************

After that kiss, you and Dean were eager to get to his motel room. The drive over was quick, and you barely registered the classic rock song playing softly through the car’s speakers. At the room, Dean took his jacket off and flicked on the lights before handing you a beer from the mini fridge.

“Make yourself at home,” he said with a shrug.

Instead, you set the beer down and grabbed him, locking your lips together again. You and Dean were a mess of hands and lips, ravishing each other as much as you could. Dean trailed his fingers along your skin, right under the hem of your tank top. After a confirming nod from you, he peeled the shirt off of you and peppered kisses along your neck as you grasped his hair. Then he swiftly removed his own shirts before running his hands over your clothed breasts. You trailed your hand down his firm chest, leaving kisses in its wake, to undo his jeans and let them slide down his legs. Then he did the same to you, freeing your legs from the tight denim.

Once you were both down to your underwear, Dean glided his hands to your back and ever so slowly ran them down over your ass to grip the backs of your thighs. You giggled at the ticklish sensation, and you could feel Dean smiling into your lips. With a soft growl, he hoisted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist while you gripped his broad shoulders. Dean carried you further into the room, and laid you down on one of the two beds, trailing hot kisses down from your lips to your neck and chest. You slid a hand down the front of his body to lightly stroke his crotch, which was still covered by his boxers. Dean nuzzled his face into your neck and groaned your name against your sensitive skin.

With a sudden burst of confidence, you flipped Dean over onto his back, and straddled him. Dean gazed up at you and brushed the stay hair away from your face.

“So beautiful,” he whispered before you lowered your lips to meet his again. While you kissed him, you moved your hips against his, teasing the both of you. You and Dean moaned and whimpered into each other’s mouths, not hearing the subtle click of the room door being unlocked.

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?!” a voice yelled from the open door.

You gasped in surprise as Dean, with lightning fast reflexes, flipped you back under him and covered you with a blanket. You were thankful for his quick thinking as a tall man, even taller than Dean, stalked into the room. He looked partly angry, partly annoyed, and very grossed out.

“We share this room, Dean! If you guys wanna do that… _stuff_ …then you should go get a separate one,” he scolded, crossing his arms as he very obviously avoided looking at you and Dean in the bed.

You and Dean looked at each other, awkwardly, and stifled a laugh. The tall man scowled as he rifled through his things, looking for something.

“I swear, this happens way too often. You guys could at least put a sock on the door or something! Every time I walk in on you two going at it I feel the urge to stab my eyeballs out.”

At that point, you and Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore. You both burst out laughing, earning a huff and a bitch face from the third person in the room. Then he picked up a duffel bag and made his way to the door before turning back to you and Dean one more time.

“I’m getting my own room,” he sighed. “And by the way Y/N, my phone charger broke, so I’m borrowing yours. Call it compensation for the trauma I just experienced.”

You were laughing too hard to verbally answer, so you just nodded your head and waved him on.

“Use protection!” he ordered before exiting the room and shutting the door.

“Sorry Sammy!” you yelled sincerely, hoping he heard you. The poor guy was always unfortunate enough to catch you and Dean in compromising positions.

*******************************

It took a while for the laughter to die down, and when it did, you and Dean stayed lying beside each other under the covers with your hands laced together.

“Hey,” Dean started. “Did you mean what you said about the Impala?” He looked at you eagerly.

“No, of course not!” you insisted truthfully. “I love the Impala. Hell, that car is practically family. Did  _you_  really think I’d drink a pink cosmo?”

He snickered playfully. “Nah, I know you’re a whiskey girl.”

Dean’s green eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around you, pulled you against his body, and pressed a sweet kiss to your temple.

“Well, that game ended quickly,” he remarked, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“Yeah,” you agreed as you snuggled closer. “I’m impressed with your pick-up skills, babe. You were much more of a gentleman than I thought you’d be.”

Dean chuckled slightly. “All for you, baby. But if we’re being honest here Y/N, I really hated pretending not to know you.”

You raised your head to look at him, resting your chin on his shoulder. “Yeah?” you asked as your heart fluttered erratically, the same way it always did whenever Dean spoke about his feelings for you.

“Yeah,” he grinned down at you. “I love you, Y/N. The thought of not knowing you sucks, even when its just for a sexy role playing game.”

You brought Dean into a tight embrace. “I love you too, Dean,” you murmured before you kissed his chest, right over his heart. “Hey, I know the game is over, but would you like to pick up where we left off?”

Dean shot you a mischievous look and without another word, he was hovering over you. Ten seconds later, you were both completely stripped and Dean was caressing your body with the gentle touches of his hands and lips.


End file.
